ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gazort
is the name given to the mature/mutated forms of creatures known as . They were originally tadpole-like organisms that appeared in Ultraman Tiga. They appeared in episodes 6, 15, and 28. However, due to exposure of overdose radio waves, they cannibalized each other and took on a monstrous form to attack the outside world for more food. Gazort is also known as "Gazote" and "Gazoto". Critters Subtitle: Gazort Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Episode 6 Critters were life forms that lived and drifted in Earth's Ionosphere. They were peaceful in nature, but when mankind created unnatural electromagnetic waves, the critters would mutate into strange animals, allowing them to combine into Gazorts and canibally ate hundreds of Critters. Gazort proceeded to pilot the nest of critters (in the form of a giant storm cloud) towards Tokyo, transforming the storm into a more solid form that resembled a cocoon. As GUTS was in pursuit of the cocoon, it crashed outside of a city and thus released Gazort. GUTS was quick to retaliate by firing on Gazort with their weapons, but Gazort fought back by attack the nearby city it was heading towards. Horii of GUTS soon learned that Gazort and the Critters were originally born on Earth due to Electromagnetic Waves mutating them, and so tried to communicate directly through the Gazort to try and reason with the alien, stating that they (humans) are their friends. Gazort however, being a wild creature, interpreted this statement as the name of their food source and attempted try and eat Horii, leading GUTS to the fact that Gazort ate all the Critters and now craves fresh meat. Luckily, Daigo had transformed into Ultraman Tiga and took the threat under his wing. Gazort was able to stand its ground with the ultra by using some sneaky tactics, as well as using his sharp teeth to pierce Tiga's skin, causing him to bleed light, but Tiga took the battle into the sky by transforming into his Sky-Type to distract Gazort. Once Gazort left in opening in its attack, Tiga threw it to the ground and finished it off with the Ranbalt Light Bomb. Even though Gazort was destroyed, it's Critters live on and returned back into the Earth's Atmosphere. Episode 15 Sometime later, a Satellite was created to draw electricity from sunlight to power Earth was launched into the atmosphere. When it was, it brought forth another swarm of Critters and a more powerful Gazort was created. Once Gazort II appeared nearby land, GUTS arrived to attack the alien with a Microwave-based gun. While the plan was working at first, a scuffle involving Shinjoh's sister and her boyfriend caused the plan to become temporarily disorganized. After the intervention was resolved, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga yet again and battled with Gazort II. Despite Gazort II's enhanced abilities Tiga was able to power through, and after transforming into his Power Type, Tiga caught one of Gazort II's Plasma Balls and hurled it back at the Alien, destroying it in a massive explosion. Episode 28 Sometime after both Gazorts were defeated, the Critters still remained active and several critter clouds remained. As GUTS was dealing with the monster Jobarieh, Several of the Critters formed clouds and appearing all over the globe. Humanity was quickly growing tired of their pestilence and began working on ways to deal with the Critters. GUTS had no choice but to exterminate the Critters so as to prevent them from forming another Gazort. However once it became obvious to the creatures that Humanity hated them, what remained of the Critters began to drift into space, heading for a new home. Trivia *The Critter "roars" are actually the altered sounds of a laughing baby. *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka. *Gazort's name comes from the Alchemy term "Azoth." *Gazort's roar is a heavily enhanced roar of the Toho Monster, Rodan. *Although not physically seen, Gazort is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Gazort is in tribute to Alien Iyros from Ultraseven. *Gazort II's attack site and Tiga's transforming mist cover effect would later be referred to and used in Ultraman Dyna's fight with Kokkachu. *Gazort's transformation is meant to convey the problems of pollution and radiation, while that problem doesn't exist in Tiga's universe, it is represented by the EM waves civilization is dependent on but bothers the Critters, turning them into Gazorts and ultimately forcing them to leave Earth. *Gazort II's costume was modified from Gazort I. The only modification was on the mouth in order for Gazort II to open his jaw larger. Data Critter Flight.png|Flight Critter Gazort Mutation.png|Gazort Mutation - Gazort= - Generation II= Gazort II Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Satellite Abilities *Plasma Bomb: Gazort can spit powerful light blue orbs of plasma energy from its mouth. They can be fired in rapid succession. They can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. *Flight: Gazort can fly through the air and incredible speeds, with only Ultraman Tiga's Sky Mode being faster. Gazort II Plasma Bomb.png|Plasma Bomb Gazort II Flight.png|Flight }} }} Toy Release Information Gazort was released two times as an action figure by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. The first Gazort was released in 1996 in conjunction with Gazort's first episode air date. The figure itself is fan-rated as the most accurate version of Gazort by unfortunately suffers from the "no-teeth color" syndrom. Another Gazort was issued out in the year 2000 for the Bandai Ultra Monster Series once again with a less accurate paint job. However, the "no-teeth color" syndrome was fixed in a bad way by making the mouth area completely red. The color also becam whiter, making it less popular among fans. The Gazort toys were all created from the same cast and were only a little bit above 5-inches, making scale suffer. To add insult to injury, the Gazort toys also suffer from "humanoid articulation", meaning only the arms and torso rotate. The Gazort themselves have became quite rare, especially the 2000 version. Neither a Gazort II nor Critters figure were made into production. Gallery Pictures Gazort 0.jpg Gazoto I.png Gazoto BITE.jpg|Gazort bites Gazoto I.JPG|Gazort emerging from the nest Gazoto II day.png|Gazort II in day Gazoto Tiga Card.jpeg|Gazort's Monster Card Gazort II pic.png Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju